


♥ Mine ♥

by BabyMephista



Series: ✩ IwaOi/OiIwa One-Shoots ✩ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Back to Miyagi, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista





	♥ Mine ♥

— _Oh vamos,_ _Iwa_ _-chan, será divertido ~_ —

Fue lo que dijo Oikawa Tooru, estudiante de segundo año en medicina de la Universidad de Tokyo, 21 años y una madurez por momentos dudosa, a su mejor amigo, Iwaizumi Hajime.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que detrás de la travesura de un par de adultos se escondía el verdadero sentimiento a punto de explotar.

—•—

Todo comenzó una fría noche de diciembre.  
El castaño se encontraba relajado en el sofá del pequeño departamento que, con esfuerzo y muchas horas extras de trabajos mal pagados, pudieron costearse junto a Iwaizumi. Era extremadamente suficiente para dos personas que se conocían de toda la vida, el espacio no asfixiaba y ambos estaban orgullosos de haber podido conseguirlo con todo su esfuerzo.

Levantó la vista al escuchar los pasos de Hajime acercarse hacia su posición portando un semblante de sorpresa observando la pantalla del teléfono que sostenía, mientras se acomodaba a su lado en la posición de siempre: Sentado y con las piernas de Oikawa sobre su regazo.

  Al cabo de unos momentos suspiró y decidió hablar.  
— _No puedo creer que fueron pareja todo este tiempo y recién ahora me vengo a enterar...¿Tu lo sabías?._ — Inquirió el mas bajo hacia su amigo que lo observaba a punto de romper en carcajadas, intentando contener por todos los medios posibles aquella risa que le ganaría unos cuantos golpes.

Matsukawa Issei y Hanamaki Takahiro, sus queridos amigos de Aoba Johsai, habían hecho pública su relación mediante Facebook pero no era un secreto, al menos no para su Capitán, quién los había sorprendido varias veces a los besos en la sala del club cuando creían que estaban completamente solos.

Claro que, siendo la persona densa que es, Iwaizumi no tomó nota de las miradas entre ellos, los cariñosos abrazos o las bromas que sugerían cada tanto la naturaleza de su relación por lo que al verlo en esa red social solo pudo abrir sus labios para murmurar lo incrédulo que se hallaba por semejante noticia; Estaba mas que feliz por ellos, quería abrazarlos y golpearlos al mismo tiempo por no decirle de su noviazgo antes pero definitivamente era una grata sorpresa que lo hizo sonreír tan hermosamente que el pobre castaño tuvo que hacer malabares para ocultar el sonrojo que esto le provocaba.

Las horas siguientes al acontecimiento, se lo pasaron hablando de las situaciones que Hajime no había visto o pasado por alto y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que el receso de primavera en el próximo año dónde se celebraban las graduaciones y los finales de cursada, sería la ocasión perfecta para volver de visita a su querido Miyagi y ponerse al día con sus amigos, familia y tal vez recordar viejos tiempos.

  —•— 

Meses después de exámenes interminables, noches de insomnio y sólo ramen instantáneo para comer sobre la mesa, Iwaizumi y Oikawa estaban listos para marcharse a descansar en el lugar que los vió nacer. Estaban emocionados por reencontrarse con el paisaje, las personas, todo aquello que siempre llamaron hogar, y a un autobus de varias horas de distancia.

No llevaban mucho, un bolso entre ambos y las cosas necesarias pues en sus respectivos hogares tenían aún pertenencias que no habían podido llevarse a Tokyo, como los uniformes de Seijoh, los pijamas monstruosos de aliens, las playeras de Godzilla y sus recuerdos de adolescencia en las intactas habitaciones de sus respectivas casas.

Una vez que dejaron todo y pasaron tiempo con sus familias, se reunieron en el hermoso parque frente a su antigua escuela, lleno de cerezos recién florecidos, ah... la graduación, que bellos recuerdos!; Caminaron absortos en el paisaje, sabiendo que como siempre, el otro par se hacía esperar llegando tarde al menos veinte minutos después de la hora pactada y entonces los vieron.

Venían tomados de la mano, con una brillante aura amorosa cubriendo sus figuras, casi como una burbuja que los alejaba de todo el mundo porque claro, para ellos su mundo era lo que miraban en los ojos del otro. 

  —¡ _Matsun_ _, Makki_!.— Exclamó el castaño agitando en el aire una de sus manos mientras corría a su encuentro, casi tirando al suelo a la pareja. Habían sido dos largos años sin verlos y los extrañaban. Iwaizumi por su parte, aunque no era muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos les dio un fuerte abrazo en pos de transmitirles también, a su manera, cuánto los había extrañado.

Los cuatro quedaron en completo silencio sumidos en un enorme abrazo grupal por los próximos 15 minutos. 

—•—

La tarde transcurrió entre risas, reclamos infantiles y travesuras como comerse cinco paletas seguidas para ver a quien se le congelaba primero el cerebro.

Por supuesto, Oikawa fue el primero en caer, era débil en ese tipo de cuestiones.

Parecía que el tiempo se detenía en cada tontería que hacían y, pasando frente a su querida escuela ahora ambientada en lo que parecía un baile de graduación, el castaño tuvo una idea algo arriesgada. Jalando del brazo a su mejor amigo, hizo que se detuvieran y los tres pares de miradas se asombraron al oírlo hablar.

— _Tengo una idea, ¡Vamos a_ _escabullirnos_ _ahí!_.— Señaló fervientemente la puerta del gimnasio que ahora estaba adornada acorde a la temática de la fiesta que dentro se desarrollaba y a pesar de haber escuchando a Iwaizumi argumentar que no era correcto hacer algo como eso, los cuatro se dejaron llevar por la travesura del momento y entraron al lugar como si fueran los dueños, bueno, era su escuela después de todo.

 Las luces de colores cegadoras, la música que aún estaba de moda y el recuerdo del romántico baile lento de Matsun y Makki, que no tardaron en mezclarse con el ambiente, disfrutando de toda la adolescencia volviendo en una mágica segunda oportunidad.

Hajime por su parte, tuvo un pantallazo a una memoria que mas bien quería olvidar.

// _No le importaba estar solo en su baile de graduación pero necesitaba la compañía de su mejor amigo, por lo que lo buscó hasta que, rendido completamente salió del lugar para tomar algo de aire fresco y ahí lo vió,_ _besuqueándose_ _con una de sus fans. Ah, pero no le correspondía ponerse celoso, no entendía por qué lo estaba, así que bloqueó todo aquello para actuar como siempre, durmiendo el sentimiento en cuanto las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron tras el._ //

Pensando en todo esto, no se apartó de él, ni siquiera cuando las adolescentes que habían advertido de su presencia ahora los rodeaban sin darles oportunidad de escapar.

  —  _Ya ya, chicas, quisiera quedarme a charlar con ustedes pero esta canción la amo y quiero bailar con mi_ _Iwa_ _-chan!._ —

Después de un guiño pícaro, arrastró al moreno por toda la pista, riendo por lo que acababa de hacer y es que aunque fuese una broma, calaba fuerte en su pecho el asociar la letra de la canción con todo el ser del hermoso castaño.

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos y el corazón de Tooru eran un desastre, ¿Que pasaría si supiera que Hajime era lo que mas quería, que lo volvía loco y que ya no podía permanecer a su lado sin tener miedo de arruinarlo todo por un impulso?

Pero todo esto fué callado por la suave caricia de los dedos de su mejor amigo por su mejilla, mirándolo como nunca antes...¿Podría ser?

La letra sonaba en sus oídos mas verídica que nunca, teniéndolos a ambos sonriendo con un leve rojo surcando sus rostros.

// _ **You**_ _ **said**_ _ **, "I**_ _ **remember**_ _ **how**_ _ **we**_ _ **felt**_ _ **,**_ _ **sitting**_ _ **by**_ _ **the**_ _ **water.**_  
 _ **And**_ _ **every**_ _ **time**_ _ **I**_ _ **look**_ _ **at**_ _ **you**_ _ **,**_ _ **it's**_ _ **like**_ _ **the**_ _ **first**_ _ **time**_ _ **.**_  
 _ **I**_ _ **fell**_ _ **in**_ _ **love**_ _ **with**_ _ **a**_ _ **careless**_ _ **man's**_ _ **careful**_ _ **daughter**_ _ **.**_  
 _ **She**_ _ **is**_ _ **the**_ _ **best**_ _ **thing**_ _ **that's**_ _ **ever**_ _ **been**_ _ **mine."**_   //

Cuando quisieron caer en la cuenta, sus cuerpos estaban pegados bailando lento al ritmo de la misma canción, y rozando sus narices como el preludio a tantos años de esconder sus sentimientos, Oikawa terminó con el espacio remanente entre ambos, tocando los suaves labios de Iwaizumi con los propios, experimentando por primera vez lo que el amor le hacía a las personas: Miles de mariposas gigantes aleteando en todo su cuerpo, el suelo ya no parecía tan sólido y sentía que estaba volando con cada momento que pasaban conectando sus bocas en un beso que transmitía mas que un "me gustas".

Era amor, del mas puro e inocente, sobreviviente a través de los años, de las personas e incluso la distancia, pues ahora volverían a su departamento como los enamorados que eran sin saberlo hasta que una refrescante graduación que no era la suya, les recordó que aún les faltaba ese beso, esa confesión silenciosa para estar completos.

♥♥♥  
  
  
  



End file.
